Marioneta
by LonelySong
Summary: La academia Cross vuelve a la normalidad, nuevos alumnos, nuevos amigos, pero misteriosamente una chica trata de acercarse demasiado a Zero, dejando a Yuuki un poco confundida con sus sentimientos, La purasangre trata de desenmascarar a la nueva alumna, consiguiendo respuestas inesperadas. - Oh dios mio! Zero esta en peligro! - grito la castaña.


_Hola! tal lectores?, este es mi segundo fanfic de Vk esta pequeña historia ha salido del producto de mi loca imaginación, mas o menos es un idea que se me ha ocurrido. Espero que sea de su agrado._

_También…. Se estarán preguntando los lectores de la anterior historia que estoy escribiendo.. ¿Qué paso con Remordimientos? Porque esta chica no se pone a escribir el próximo capitulo y encima se pone escribir otras historias? , Bueno por ahora estoy teniendo unos pequeños problemas con la Historia 'Remordimientos', Pero no se preocupen que la historia sigue en pie y por nada del mundo la dejaría :) , No les puedo dar una fecha exacta sobre cuando actualizare el fanfic pero podría ser... En esta semana, Una amiga me esta ayudando con la historia y a ella se le ocurrió una loca idea y bueno creo que la tomare jejeje. _

_Sin nada mas que decir, A leer!_

_Disclaimer: Vampire Knight no me pertenece, todo es obra de la Mangaka Matsuri Hino_

_¿Sabes lo que se siente… estar tan sola?_

_¿En este deprimente mundo?_

_Sola… Sola…. _

Una joven de largos cabellos castaños claros y de mirada celestina, casi como el cielo en una apacible mañana de lluvia, caminaba con paso firme y con una mirada insondable entre los lúgubres pasillos de Nigth Slaves, Fue llamada por la directora del instituto urgentemente, la había citado para que se presentara en el gran salón a las 3:00 pm ni un minuto mas y ni un minuto menos, al parecer tenía que hablarle de algo importante, Su hermosa mirada azulina era encubría por sus pequeños mechones marrones. En cada paso que la pequeña chica de mirada azulina daba, se escuchaba el distante sonido del unisonó de su fiel espada Sky que llevaba amarrada a la cintura y lista para cualquier ataque.

Hasta que por fin después de caminar por mas de cinco minutos, el aire se le estaba acabando por la culpa de esos eternos pasillos, La castaña quedo parada en esa posición por escasos segundos y luego inesperadamente abrió la monumental puerta de forma impulsiva dejando ver a varios hombres sentados sobre una gran mesa y a una mujer en el medio de todos ellos sonriendo falsamente. La joven castaña traslado su mirada hacia la mujer de cabellos azabaches

- Porque querían verme? – cuestiono con cierta indiferencia.

Todos los presentes sonrieron de una forma apática al ver a la chica, y en sus profundos ojos se hacia visible el color escarlata que iluminaba el sombrío salón llenándolo de un aura de color carmesí.

- Mizu-chan que alegría verla igualmente – Pronuncio sutilmente.

La castaña giro los ojos hacia la mujer proveniente de aquella cortante voz.

- Vaya al grano ¿quiere? , Tengo entrenamiento a espada en 10 minutos y aun no estoy preparada.

La mujer de cabellos atezados la observo con un semblante de falsa inocencia proveniente de una sonrisa que delataba cierta arrogancia y desagradable felicidad.

- Muy bien Mizu-chan, 'yendo al grano' hemos requerido de su hermosa presencia por una sola y simple razón.

La castaña endureció su mirada y la dirigió directamente hacia ella.

- Cual? – replico cortantemente

La mujer de orbes esmeraldas sonrió y sujeto el libro que se encontraba en el escritorio frente a ella, Lo abrió dejando ver páginas negras y retiro una fotografía de una de ellas.

- Vera… Mizu-chan usted esta muy consciente de que es una de nuestra mejores cazadoras de toda Night Slaves. Se solicito su presencia porque tenemos una pequeña misión para usted – Pauso un momento para ver la fotografía - Al parecer estamos teniendo pequeños problemas con un pequeño cazador - dijo con la notable sonrisa aun surcando sus labios.

- Cual cazador? – cuestiono algo fastidiada.

La pelinegra disparo inesperadamente el retrato hacia la cazadora como en forma de ataque, ella reacción de inmediato y en pocos segundos, la fotografía yacía en manos.

La cazadora giro la fotografía para poder observar a la persona responsable de todos esos problemas, Giro la pequeña foto y de inmediato concentro su mirada celestina en un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos amatistas. Elevo su mirada hacia la Pelinegra.

- Y que quiere que haga? – cuestiono

- Necesitamos que lo asesines – Sonrió inocentemente, _como si fuera tan sencillo asesinar a una persona… Arrebatarle lo mas preciado de su ser… La vida y su existencia en la tierra, Pero debía ser fuerte._

La castaña atino a sonreír en forma de burla hacia la Pelinegra.

- ¡Jajajaja! – Empezó a reír de manera psicópata, que ni ella misma lo creía – Sera pan comido.. He asesinado a tantos bichos como este, que ya estoy acostumbrada.

La pequeña castaña estaba a punto de salir del lóbrego Salón cuando escucho una molesta voz llamándola.

- Alto ahí jovencita – Pronuncio surcando sus labios en forma de sonrisa.

Ella giro nuevamente para volver a verla.

- Te daré información sobre este apuesto muchacho, no es cualquier cazador, y ningún bicho cualquiera, Querida Mizu-chan, El pertenece a la Familia Kiryuu, Es un gran cazador de vampiros de la asociación de cazadores – Rio nuevamente – Desaparecerlo no será tan fácil….

La ojiceleste sonrió con algo de maldad – Como sea….

La mujer de cabellos azabaches sonrió ante el gran desinterés de la castaña, Para ser una pequeña niña de 15 años, era tan testaruda y arrogante como lo fue desde pequeña… Ah… _Le recordaba tanto a una persona_..

Volvió su mirada hacia la pequeña castaña quien se encontraba cruzada de brazos, observándola con frialdad y una visible capa de fastidio, Atino a Sonreír.

- El estudia en la Academia Cross, te instalaras ahí, Te harás pasar como una alumna normal de la clase diurna y … tendrás que como dicen ahora los muchachos…. Enamorarlo – Al decir la ultima palabra, sonrió como si fuera algo totalmente normal.

La joven castaña abrió los ojos en forma violenta, en su mirada se hallaba la pregunta: _Habla enserio?_ La ojiceleste giro los ojos consolidando su mirada en la ojiverde, Al parecer hablaba muy enserio.

- Hacerme su amiga? – cuestiono enojada.

- Oh … ganarse su aprecio al igual que su corazón mi querida Mizu-chan – Sonrió falsamente sin medir las palabras que decía.

Ella aun continuaba con los ojos abiertos, esto es el colmo… ganarse el amor de una persona y luego…. ¿Asesinarlo?… No, definitivamente no.

- No lo hare – Pronuncio con dureza - envíen a otra idiota, porque yo no lo hare – contesto de forma insulsa, enviándole una mirada carente de sentimientos hacia la mujer responsable de toda Night Slaves.

La ojiverde sonrió ante la gran resignación de su pequeña cazadora y pronuncio casi musitando sus palabras.

- Al parecer hoy amaneciste muy terca Mizu-chan … Oh acaso necesitas que te haga recordar lo que le paso a tu hermano Mayor?

Aquellas dolorosas palabras, traspasaron el pequeño corazón de la castaña.

- Nathan … - musito entre lo bajo para si misma, mientras recorrían cristalinas lagrimas humedeciendo sus níveos pómulos , Procedió a ocultar sus bella mirada celestina entre sus castaños mechones y secarse las ultimas lagrimas que descendían de sus ojos.

- Lo hare….

- Buena chica – _Pronuncio entre sonrisas, como si ella fuera un perro .._

* * *

Marchandose de la sala de conferencias de la directora y dueña de Night Slaves, Mizuki se dirigió hacia su habitación, Un intolerable dolor de cabeza atizaba contra su mente cada vez mas, Cansada abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y lo único en que sus ojos se enfocaron fue su cómoda y suave cama donde soltó su cuerpo libremente. Después de meditar por unos intervalos minutos, Se puso de pie algo cansada y situó todas sus cosas en la maleta que yacía en su escritorio de madera. Primero coloco todas sus armas contra vampiros, y luego su ropa de invierno, guantes, chaqueta, medias, chompas y su pijama, seguidamente… Abrió su azulina mirada imprevistamente; Permaneció congelada al ver el único recuerdo de su infancia, El retrato de su hermano mayor junto a su madre y ella al medio sonriendo…

Sin darse cuenta de su aflicción interior, en sus bellos orbes celestes se aproximaban quebradizas lagrimas que emanaban discretamente, cayendo sobre la fotografía, hasta mojar una para de ella, Harta de sus sentimientos, giro la cabeza en forma de negación y abrazo el pequeño retrato y lo coloco entre todas sus cosas, cerro la maleta con cuidado tratando de no dañar la única y preciada fotografía de su familia.

Sujeto su maleta color negro y la coloco al lado de su cama.

Mañana será un día tan pesado y increíblemente fastidioso – pensó perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos.

Poco a poco entre la penumbra de su habitación, fue cerrando los ojos hasta sumergirse en lo dulce de sus sueños donde ninguna persona la molestaría, derramando la última lagrima, juro que después de esa misión, escaparía muy lejos de este horrible lugar.

_-Al día Siguiente-_

Mocosa! – Entre sus recónditos sueños percibió distantemente una voz latosa que irrumpía detrás de la puerta de su habitación – Mocosa! Levántate! – Trataba de despertar, entreabrió poco a poco sus ojos, Esta vez procedió a golpear la puerta haciendo que Mizuki despertara al instante.

Enojada y harta de tanta cosa, Tomo a Sky y perforo la puerta con su fiel espada en cuestión de segundos. La mantenía en esa posición por un par de minutos y luego la retiro ágilmente. Giro hacia su ventana. Sus bellos orbes azulinos se incrustaron en pequeños copos de nieve que caían lentamente, aglomerándose en su ventana.

- Al parecer esta empezando a nevar – se dijo mentalmente.

Sujeto su abrigo al igual que su maleta y abrió la puerta percatándose de un tipo asustado por el impacto de la espada, se encontraba en un rincón temblando. Ella sonrió y le miro con una pizca de burla.

- Idiota – Pronuncio entre risas retirándose de su habitación.

_-Afueras de Night Slaves-_

La álgida brisa retozaba dulcemente con sus largos cabellos castaños, como teniendo la intención de peinarlos de forma sosegada, La nieve descendía cada vez más y más, Lograba sentir los pequeños copos resbalando por sus níveas mejillas hasta tocar el suelo donde se evaporaba paulatinamente.

Escucho un auto aproximándose, giro hacia atrás y observo una limosina aproximándose hasta la gran puerta de entrada de Night Slaves, Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y sujeto su maleta. Un señor alto y vestido de terno salió de la gran limosina aproximándose a ella, de forma inesperada agarro su maleta sin permiso y la coloco en el maletero.

Por favor señorita acompáñeme – El joven chofer la guio hasta la puerta de la gran limosina, pero antes de entrar al gran auto, una fría mano agarro su hombro fuertemente deteniéndole el paso.

Giro con dirccion hacia la persona responsable. Se encontró con unos dos grandes ojos color esmeralda sonriendo como siempre… pero no de esas sonrisas que expresaban felicidad.. Más bien era una sonrisa cínica.

- Mizu-chan .. Olvide darle algo – La de mirada esmeralda saco de una pequeña cajita color dorado, un fino collar, procedió a colocarselo al cuello de la castaña.

- Que es esta cosa? – cuestiono tratando de conseguir una respuesta.

La pelinegra sonrió nuevamente.

- Mizu-chan este pequeño y hermoso collar se llama Death – La abrió dejando ver cuatro pequeños portaretratos vacios. – Déjame explicarte pequeña, cada vez que no logres dar un paso hacia tu objetivo, en cada día, hora, mes o minuto, en cualquier momento, ese primer portaretrato se tiñera de un color negro oscuro, y si llega a llenar todos los portaretratos…

La azabache guardo silencio, sonriendo.

- Si se llega a llenar todos? - cuestiono intrigada

Ella solamente atino a relucir esa cínica sonrisa – Ya veras ….. – Sonrió aun más y cerró la puerta de la limosina.

- Espero que tenga un lindo viaje Mizu-chan.

Entonces la limosina arranco desapareciendo de Night Slave.

Su mirada esmeralda se perdió entre la nieve, la azabache sonrió de forma cínica y algo siniestra y susurro para si misma.

_Mi venganza por fin comienza…_

* * *

_Bueno que tal el primer capitulo?, Me muero por saber que opináis de este primer capitulo, Muchas gracias por haber leído.. Espero que les haya gustado._

_Saludos!_

_Celeste._


End file.
